lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Eradan (Ranger)
Eradan son of Baranor was one of the Rangers of the North during the late Third Age. Biography Eradan was one of the Rangers of the North, secret protectors of the lands once ruled by their ancestors. The life of a Ranger is a hard one and to survive Eradan had to master many techniques and skills. Always outnumbered, he learned evasion tactics, allowing him to take enemies by surprise or to escape from a tight spot. He was also a master archer, able to bring down foes from afar, and when stealth and archery were of no avail, he was more than capable with his weapons and shields. Eradan fought alongside Andriel, Farin and Beleram during the War of the Ring.The Lord of the Rings: War in the North Appearance in adaptations Eradan was created for The Lord of the Rings: War in the North, and was presumably named after the canonical Eradan. History In ''War in the North'' Eradan and his two companions: Andriel and Farin are the three heroes that battle Sauron's forces massing in the North, under Agandaûr. Eradan and his companions are first seen arriving in the town of Bree, where they meet up with Aragorn at the Prancing Pony Inn. They tell him that they had come from the Dúnedain encampment of Sarn Ford, where they and their fellow rangers led by Halbarad, are attacked by nine Black Riders. After they had slaughtered the rangers, it was then that Agandaûr had arrived and met with the Witch-king, telling him that he has gathered his army of orcs at the old city of Fornost. Aragorn tells them to head straight for Fornost, telling them that the host gathered there could be perilous to his mission (the mission to meet with the Hobbit, Frodo Baggins, and bring him to Rivendell). At Fornost, Eradan, Andriel and Farin are attacked by hordes of goblins and orcs. They also free a Great Eagle named Beleram, and join with Elladan and Elrohir, the twin sons of Lord Elrond. Eventually, the group arrives at the citadel in the center of the city, where Agandaûr is based. Before Eradan and his companions can confront Agandaûr, they are attacked by the orc chieftain Tharzog and his guards. They eventually kill Tharzog, and confront Agandaûr at the top of the citadel, who has overpowered the elf twins, but he escapes on a Fell beast. Despite pursuit from Beleram, Agandaûr still evades them by calling upon a storm with his power of sorcery. Eradan, Andriel and Farin return to the encampment at Sarn Ford, where they tell Halbarad what had transpired at Fornost. As Eradan and his companions make ready to leave for Rivendell, at the elf twins' behest, Halbarad asks them if they could search for two of his missing rangers: Luin and Kilaran, who ended up lost in the Barrow-downs. Eradan politely agrees. Once there, however, they are attacked by the Barrow-wights, the undead spirits that haunt the tombs of the Downs. As they venture through the tombs, they eventually find Luin, who tells them that the wights have taken Kilaran. They eventually find Kilaran, who is possessed by a Barrow-wight Lord. Despite Eradan's protests of killing a fellow ranger, he eventually kills him, thereby killing the Wight Lord, as well. Eradan and the others offer to help Luin bring Kilaran's body back to Sarn Ford and bury him, but Luin says he will take care of himself. And so, Eradan and his companions can continue on their way. They eventually arrive at Rivendell, where they meet Lord Elrond and Aragorn, as well as Gandalf the Grey. They tell Eradan and his friends about Aragorn's quest, which was to bring four Hobbits from the Shire here to Rivendell, one of them carrying Isildur's Bane (the One Ring). To that end, they told them that they had a plan to form a fellowship of Nine Walkers who would journey to Mordor and destroy the Ring; Gandalf and Aragorn are already members. Eradan and his friends wish to join as well, but Elrond tells them that the choices have already been made. Elrond does, however, tell them that they could help him with a problem arising in the Ettenmoors, to which Eradan and his friends gladly accept. Before leaving for the Ettenmoors, Eradan meets Frodo Baggins, the Hobbit who carries the One Ring. He also meets Legolas, one of the wood-elves; Gimli the dwarf and his father Gloin; Bilbo Baggins, Frodo's uncle; and lady Arwen Evenstar, Lord Elrond's daughter, who has promised herself to Lord Aragorn. Eradan and his companions also bring to Elrond a scroll they found in Fornost made by a group of dark sorcerers called The Cult of the Lidless Eye, which contain writings of the Black Speech. They also give him a tome, which is revealed to belong to Malbeth, the seer of Arthedain. As they soon arrive at the Ettenmoors, they are in no time at all attacked by orcs and mountain-trolls. They soon are met once again by Beleram, who tells them he has come to the Ettenmoors to help his kin track down a renegade stone giant named Bargrisar. After killing off many orcs, Eradan and his companions eventually find Bargrisar and, with Beleram's aid, defeat him. After the giant is killed, Beleram's master, Lord Gwaihir, arrives. He thanks the heroes for their help, and agrees to let Beleram journey with them, along with two other eagles Baranthor and Armenel. When they return to Rivendell, Eradan and his friends bring to him war gear they had taken from their fallen enemies, which bare Agandaûr's black raven emblem. They also tell Elrond that Agandaûr is marshalling an army, to which Elrond believes that if he were to build an army, he would have gone to Mount Gundabad.The Lord of the Rings: War in the North References it:Eradan (Ramingo) ru:Эрадан (следопыт) Category:Non-canonical Dúnedain Category:Non-canonical Fellowship members Category:War in the North characters